Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ AfgαnιsтαnxPαkιsтαn
by ximsol182
Summary: Ambas del mismo signo. Hay conflicto y para que la relación dure debe haber mucho amor de por medio. "Vamos a jugar a los talibanes, Afgan!" "Afu!". Crossover de Hetalia con Afganis-tan


**La idea original de los fics de Horoscopo pertenece a la genial Annih  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Afganis-tan no ser mío. (No es un OC. El manga Afganis-tan pertenece a Timaking. Se publicó un año antes que Hetalia pero su autor desapareció misteriosamente un día. Los personajes que salen en ese manga son Afganis-tan, Pakis-tan, Uzbekis-tan, Tayikis-tan, Kirguis-tan, Turkmenis-tan, India, Kazakis-tan y Bangladesh)

Por si no las conocen, Afganis-tan (o Afgan) es una niña (muy parecida a Sharbat Gula) muy pobre con mala suerte a quien todos los países abusan. Todos los países la atacan y su mejor amiga es Pakis-tan. Es antisocial y de pocas palabras. Siempre dice "Afu". Carga (o arrastra) a todos lados su rifle.

Pakis-tan (Paku o Pakis) es un poco mayor que ella, es una pesada bromista, chica de doble filo (ya saben porque) y se siente sola muchas veces. Tiene dos hermanas menores llamadas Cachemira y Bangladesh, quienes la abandonaron. Detesta a India (por el conflicto de Cachemira) y le gustan los buses ridículamente decorados (busquen buses pakistanís en Google). Su mejor amiga es Afganis-tan, a quien trata mal a veces.

**Advertencia: **Menciones de Al Qaeda

**Pareja: **AfganistánXPakistán

**Datos: **Afganistán es Leo (19 de Agosto) y Pakistán también (14 de Agosto)

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO: CROSSOVER DE HETALIA CON AFGANIS-TAN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>『<strong>**º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ**** Afgαnι****s****тαn****x****Pαkι****s****тαn****…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..SєgύηsυsSιgησs...**

**[·~·Leo·~·] **

**En general son buenas, idealistas e inteligentes.**

_La afgana no había comido en días. Probablemente era más pobre que Ucrania. Tenía que mantenerse de su pobrísima agricultura y de donaciones de otras naciones amables que la ayudaban. Entre ellos el Señor China, el Señor Japón, el Señor Turquía e incluso el rubio amable con su oso polar…nunca se podía acordar su nombre. Mientras sembraba zanahorias y opio, venía a lo lejos una persona a quien ella quería mucho._

"_German kākā!" saludo ella al alemán, quien cargaba una pesada caja_

"_Afghanischtan!" saldó Ludwig tratando de sonreír sin conseguirlo "Aquí te entrego tu donación mensual" dijo mientras depositaba una caja en el suelo y la abría_

_En la caja había salchichas, patatas, un arma y una cosa nueva…_

"_Es un regalo de Italia. Supo que te está yendo mal con Rusia así que te trajo esto"_

"_Qué es?"_

_Era un plato con salsa roja y unos fideos muy largos. Ella nunca había visto nada igual. _

"_Solo los canutos del Señor China?" preguntó la afgana, inocentemente_

"_Se llama pasta. A Italia le gusta mucho."_

_El alemán gruñó con el recuerdo, pero la afgana capto un pequeño brillo en los ojos de su mayor benefactor. _

"_German kākā… a ti te gusta Italia?"_

"_No! Claro que no! No digas cosas que no son ciertas!" negó el alemán violentamente con la cabeza. A la afgana no le pasó desapercibido la sobre roja en las mejillas de su amigo._

_Sonrió mientras veía la pasta con apetito. Le alegraba saber que alguien a quien ella no conocía le había entregado eso. Y para ella si Italia era amigo de Alemania entonces era una buena persona._

"_Parece una persona amable. No lo conozco pero este plato de pasta me dice mucho. Ojala sean una buena pareja."_

"_Bueno…donde te dejo la caja?" dijo aun sonrojado el alemán_

_La afgana se dejó caer en el suelo, soltando el pesado pico_

"_Podrías llevarme a casa, German kākā? He sembrado opio todo el día y es muy cansado con este sol y desierto"_

_El alemán iba a negarse pero al final cargó con la pequeña afgana y la gran caja de donaciones hasta la pobre casa de ella. _

"_Cuídate mucho, Afghanischtan!" se despidió Ludwig al marcharse_

_Por ahí pasaba la pakistaní. Se sentía muy sola desde que Cachemira y Bangladesh la abandonaron y se independizaron. Había tratado de hacer amigas nuevas pero todas la repudiaban por su actitud bromista. En eso vio que la afgana estaba en su casa despidiéndose del Señor Ludwig, con una gran caja. _

"_Bien, bien…parece que tienes algo bueno ahí" sonrió Pakistán mientras veía la caja. Afganistán se alarmó._

"_A-Afu?"_

_La afgana casi se pone a llorar ahí mismo al ver a la pakistaní comerse la caja entera de patatas y salchichas y la pasta. Pakistán había querido hacerle una broma, haciendo esto, pero termino dándole indigestión mientras que la ya casi anémica Afganistán se quedó sin comer otra vez. _

"_Uy…comí de más" se quejaba Pakistán mientras se marchaba a su casa pedaleando en su triciclo. Otra vez lo había hecho! Hizo una broma y alejó a alguien! Algún día seria amable con Afganistán y serian amigas_

_Por otro lado la afgana pensaba como explicarle lo que había pasado a__ German kākā__. Tal vez el la reprendería por no defenderse además que no quería preocuparlo en volver hasta allá con otra caja. _

**X**

**En sus relaciones personales es abierta, confiada y sincera. Dice lo que piensa, pero siempre es amable.**

_La casa de Afgan había sido destruida por Rusia de nuevo. Así que se había ido, como siempre, a casa de Pakis._

_"Qué bueno que te quedas por aquí, Afgan! Ahora jugaremos, comeremos y luego compramos cosas en el bazar!" chillaba emocionada la pakistaní, mientras enumeraba la lista de actividades que harían juntas._

_"Pakis…" suspiró la afgana "Solo serán unos días. Tampoco voy a quedarme aquí todo un año!"_

_"Entonces no me quieres!" exclamó Pakis mientras se volteaba, dolida y se cubría la cara con su larga bufanda._

_"No es eso!" exclamó la pequeña afgana mientras la abrazaba "Eres mi amiga y todo, pero…yo también quiero planear nuestras actividades"_

_"Afgan…"_

_"Hacemos las paces? Además yo siempre voy a tu casa después de todo cada vez que destruyen la mía"_

_Era verdad_

_"Kyaa! Gracias! Te quiero, Afgan!" dijo Pakis, volviendo a ser la de siempre, mientras abrazaba a la menor_

_"Ay, Pakis…"_

**X**

**Atrae a los hombres pero no les permitirá acercarse demasiado a ella.**

_::Inglaterra, 1919::_

"_Pero que es esa cosa que traes puesta? Pareces un fantasma!" exclamó el inglés aterrado y enfadado al ver a la joven entrar a su casa_

"_Es solo una burka!" dijo sin mucho interés la afgana. Inglaterra la había llamado a que venga hasta su casa pero ella se presentó en una burka rosada. O sea una túnica que le cubría todo el rostro y ni siquiera se le veían los ojos, sino miraba por una rejilla. Arthur le había soportado sus extrañas costumbres pero esto era demasiado_

"_Quítatelo de inmediato! No estamos en tu casa"_

"_No puedo! Debo usarlo para librarme de miradas impuras!"_

"_O sea yo soy un sucio impuro?"_

"_Pues…te he visto lo que hacías en la cocina con el Señor Alfred y la Señorita Seychelles"_

"_Qué? Como te atreves!"_

_La afgana se inclina, aterrada. Inglaterra sonríe. Sus demás colonias se hacían respetar, pero ella era diferente. Sabía que podía aprovecharse de ella porque de donde ella venia, las mujeres eran menos que los hombres y no eran muy importantes. Ella sabía eso. Además él fue quien la encontró y crió. Pero no pudo soportar la comida picante, el calor extremo, sus costumbres y sus velos, así que decidió cuidar de ella a la distancia. Pero aún le importaba ella. Era la única que le gustaba su comida, además de América._

"_Ven, toma. Hice scones para ti" dijo el inglés mientras le daba una gran bandeja llena de esos horribles pasteles_

"_Choukranlaka" sonríe ella. No había comido en días y la poca comida que había podido conseguir se la quitó esa odiosa Pakistán. Para sorpresa de Inglaterra, ella se devoró todos los scones, que nadie habría osado comer. Y pidió amablemente repetir. Él le dio todos los scones que tenía. Y en la emoción, toda su comida._

"_Te ha gustado?"_

_La afgana sonrió débilmente _

"_Están horribles. Pero no he comido nada en días así que cualquier cosa esta bien"_

"_Como te atreves? Largo de aquí tú y tu burka!"_

_Y la echo de su casa sin la mayor consideración. Él era un caballero pero Francis decía que no había que tener consideración con los árabes porque no eran personas. Todo esto se lo dice a ella mientras ella se queja y grita y jura que se independizara como hicieron su demás vecinas árabes. El ríe sarcásticamente. Es una niña, que daño le puede hacer?_

_La respuesta la conoció al otro día, cuando, armada con una escopeta (que le quedaba muy grande y a duras penas consiguió usar), se independizó de él. _

"_Otra colonia tuya que se independiza de ti, Iggy" ríe Francis, al enterarse_

"_Ya lo sé…" suspira enfadado Arthur. Ahora sin ella, nadie más comería su comida. _

"_Te advertí que un día ella se hartaría y te iba a atacar. Esos árabes no son humanos!"_

"_O sea, Francis, sé que no te agrada, pero…"_

"_Sabes que es cierto! No son católicos, tienen su biblia, y su ropa es tan cero provocativa! Y esa burka! Que se la quite algún día! Quiero ver que tesoros se esconden dentro de esa burka…Amour amour…"_

"_Eres un pervertido!"_

"_Al menos India usa velos y mucho maquillaje y no se tapa"_

"_Que te calles!" grita el inglés. Se están saliendo del tema. Afganistán se había independizado y nada podría cambiar eso. Al menos no tendría que ver de nuevo esa horrible burka._

**Afectivamente es pasional, ama sinceramente, con lealtad y generosidad.**

_Afgan y Pakis se encontraban cocinando en casa de la pakistaní._

_"Recuerda, nada de lentejas en la cena, Afgan. Eso se como en las mañanas"_

_"Entonces preparo kebabs?"_

_"Suena bien! Pero que sean kebabs jujeh"_

_La pakistaní sacó los palos para hacer las brochetas y empezó a enhebrarlos, pero Afgan la detuvo_

_"Que pasa?"_

_"Yo puedo hacerlos, Pakis…" dijo tímidamente la afgana "Dejame hacer los kebabs"_

_"Afgan..." se sonrojó Pakis-tan "Yo puedo hacerlos sola. No es tan dificil"_

_Aun así, la afgana insistió tanto que ella quiso atravesar la carne en los palillos, con tan mala suerte, que se pinchó los dedos hasta sangrar_

_"Afuuu!"_

_"Afgan. Si quieres yo..."_

_"Esto no es nada! Te prepararé los mas sabrosos kebabs jujeh!"  
><em>

**La valentía, la audacia, el deseo de sobresalir son características de Leo, que demuestra su propia fuerza con absoluta naturalidad y espontáneamente.**

_Pakistán y Afganistán se encontraban atacando naciones con su espada talibán._

"_Mueran muyahidines!" gritaba la pakistaní blandiendo su espada_

_La afgana se sentía dejada de lado. Como la segunda. Quería por primera vez en su vida liderar. Se lo dijo a su amiga al oído. Ella se sorprendió._

"_O sea tu quieres usar la espada?_

"_Na'am (Si)"_

"_Bueno, aquí esta…" dijo insegura la pakistaní entregándole la espada "Cuidado con esa espada! Es peligrosa para ti!" le advirtió_

"_Puedo usarla, ves?" se quejó la afgana blandiendo la espada. En eso la espada salió volando y le atacó a Tayikistán quien pasaba por ahí, noqueándola_

"_Bueno…al menos ella no era de nuestro régimen" rió nerviosamente. De pronto la espada siguió volando por los aires hasta caer en la cabeza de la afgana…pero era el mango de la espada, no el filo_

"_Te dije que era muy grande para ti…" suspiró la pakistaní al ver a su amiga tirada en el piso._

"_Aaafuuuu…" gemía de dolor la afgana_

**X**

**[·~·Leo·~·] **

**X**

**Sus defectos pueden ser tan amplios como sus virtudes y una Leo excesivamente negativa puede ser una persona arrogante, orgullosa y con muy mal genio.**

_Todos los Países Árabes se habían reunido en casa de India a ver sus películas. La india estaba encantada tras haber ganado un Oscar por su película Slumdog Millionaire. Por eso había invitado a todas a ver la película para que vieran su majestuosidad, hasta invitó a Pakis._

_"Ja! Por favor! No me explico por qué demonios esa bazofia ganó tantos Oscar. Ese gringo Alfred debe estar loco" se burlaba la pakistaní, ya casi en el final de la película _

_"Como te atreves?" gritaba India, enfadada_

_"Pakis, por favor…" suspiraba Afgan_

_"Además yo merezco más por ser más hermosa que tú, más inteligente y por no tener sobrepoblación"_

_"Uy, perdón" rió India, de forma altanera "Habló la de los autos ridículos? Y la que siempre anda sola porque Cachemira me prefirió a mí en vez que a ti?"_

_"Entonces quieres pelea?"_

_"Oh sí!"_

_Hubo que usar la fuerza para que entre la india y la pakistaní no destruyeran la casa de India._

**X**

**Son mentalmente muy ágiles y tiene una muy buena intuición sobre la mayoría de las cosas.**

_La afgana estaba cansada, limpiándose el sudor luego de un largo día de plantar opio. Tomó un pequeño cigarro, que estaba compuesto por esa planta y probó, para ignorar el hambre y cansancio dentro de ella. En eso vio unas luces brillantes en medio del desierto. Eran espejismos?_

"_Hola, Afgan!" sonreía la pakistaní, mientras pedaleaba su triciclo nuevo "Te gusta? Envidia?"_

"_¿Qué haces?" -le preguntó la exasperada afgana_

"_¿No ves? Promociono mis geniales vehículos por aquí! ¡Estoy segura que todos los Países Árabes están muriéndose de envidia ya!" reía ella mientras pedaleaba alrededor de la menor_

_Pues no. Afganis-tan no sentía envidia alguna. Quien querría tener un vehículo demasiado decorado? Si hasta tenia revestimientos de oro!_

"_¡Miren mis bellos vehículos! Solo en Pakistán podrán ver hermosos vehículos como los míos! Cubiertos de oro, colores y luces! Nunca antes vistos!"_

_Estaba en el borde de la alegría, pedaleando por el desierto mientras se alejaba. En eso la afgana captó algo._

"_Un momento! Que haces tú aquí? Este es mi territorio"_

"_No! Es mi territorio! Recuerda lo de la Línea Durand!" reía la pakistaní mientras se largaba a molestar a India._

**X**

**Uno de las cosas negativas acerca de ellas, es su incapacidad de trabajar constantemente por un espacio de tiempo largo.**

_"Aviso a todos los Paises Arabes! Yo, Pakis-tan, hare el bus brillante más bello, brillante y despampanante de todos"_

_"Creí que ya tenías varios de esos" se burló Uzbekis-tan_

_"Este es diferente! Sera el más decorado! El más increíble!" _

_Y se largó a crear ese bus. Sin embargo, a la semana, se largó a jugar a casa de Afgan_

_"Y que fue de tu bus?"_

_"Me aburrí"_

**X**

**Huye de las personas egoístas y mal pensadas y no le gusta la rutina o la seguridad.**

_"India, devuelveme a Cachemira!"_

_"Ella se fue conmigo porque quiso! No insistas mas! Nadie te soporta! Incluso Bangladesh te abandonó"_

_"Perdón, habló la que usa mas maquillaje que un payaso? Da igual, porque esto es guerra! Esto es..."_

_"Disculpen, alguno de ustedes ha visto a Uzbekis-tan por aqui, da?" preguntó Rusia, quien pasaba por ahí._

_"Este...Señor Iván! Yo..." tomó del brazó a Afgan, quien estaba detras "Vamonos de aqui, Afgan, tengo demasiado miedo..."_**  
><strong>

**X**

**En el plano afectivo necesita tener cerca un/a compañero/a importante o por el que sienta gran estima.**

_Afganistán había hecho nuevas amigas, pero Pakistán se sentía sola. Echaba tanto de menos a Cachemira! Su casa estaba vacía sin sus hermanas. En eso vio a Afganistán cargando unas botellas. Las naciones árabes comunistas la habían mandado a traerles cosas. En eso se tropezó._

_"Afu!" chillo de dolor la afgana_

_Era la oportunidad que Pakistán tanto esperaba! Se acerco a la afgana, tendiéndole la mano._

_"Ah…no tienes remedio. Supongo que te echare una mano con esas botellas"_

_La afgana sonrió ampliamente y se le abalanzó a la pakistaní, abrazándola. Pakistán se sonrojó, confundida y Afganistán sonreía. Ambas habían necesitado a alguien que las aprecie por mucho tiempo._

_"Q-que? Oye!"_

_Y ya habían encontrado a esa persona_

**·**

**·**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

**Suelen colaborar muy bien juntas y en cualquier faceta de la vida. Si ambas tienen bien definido su campo de acción, trabajarán a la perfección, y serán excelentes amigas para toda la vida.**

_Uzbekistán, Kirguistán y Tayikistán se habían vuelto unas con Rusia. Habían intentado volver una también a Afganistán pero en eso Pakistán se metió, discutió con la uzbeka y ahora se iban a lanzar bombas._

_"Te reto! Mis bombas son más fuertes que las tuyas, uzbeka pelo moco!"_

_"No perderé ante ti! Todos se harán uno con Rusia-sama!"_

_"Ni muerta me hare una con ese narizón. Además no me gusta el frio!"_

_"Quieres pelea, no?"_

_"Con gusto, lamebotas!"_

_Uzbekistán empezó a lanzar coches bomba. Estaba tan enfocada en lastimar a la pakistaní que no se dio cuenta que todas las bombas caían a metros de la casa de la afgana_

_"AFUUU!" chillaba la menor, aterrada de que su casa vaya a estallar_

_"Eso es todo lo que tienes? Coches bomba? Ja! Yo tengo algo mejor que eso! Bombas con cerebro!"_

_"Bombas con cerebro?" se preguntaron todas las árabes, que miraban la escena_

_"Claro, vengan mis soldados de Alá!"_

_En eso la pakistaní fue rodeada por montones de su gente, las cuales tenían sacos cubiertos de dinamita. La uzbeka quedó aterrada_

_"FUEGO!"_

_La explosión fue descomunal. Las árabes comunistas huían de ahí, a acusar al Señor Rusia que la pakistaní usaba personas como bombas. Y la afgana era su aliada._

_"No me olvidare de esto!" amenazaba la uzbeka, huyendo a todo correr_

_"Y nunca vuelvas!" gritaba la pakistaní quien luego volteo para ver a su amiga afgana "Afgan! Lo logramos!"_

_"A-affuuuu…" suspiraba la menor_

_En eso Pakis-tan volteó. Sin darse cuenta la explosión había caído en la casa de Afgan, destrozándola_

_"Uy, perdón…"_

_La pakistaní trató de arreglar las cosas y sonrió nerviosamente._

_"Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres, hasta que venga Alemania a arreglar tu casa…de nuevo. Tengo curry"_

_Afganis-tan volteó y la siguió. Sabía que no tenía opción, pero tampoco le desagradaba la idea_

**Pero, por otro lado, son los típicos que se pelean y se reconcilian. Así que deben estar preparados para una relación con muchos vaivenes.**

_"Solo uno?"_

_"No, afu"_

_"Unito? Uno pequeñito?"_

_"Afu!"_

_"Sabes que quieres darle un besito a tu mejor amiga"_

_"Que clase de amiga has sido hasta ahora, afu? Por tu culpa siempre me atacan!"_

_"La proxima te defenderé" prometió la pakistaní sin creerlo del todo_

_"Bueno..."_

_"Entonces...besito?"  
><em>

**Cada uno quiere decidir en el manejo de la relación, lo que causa conflictos.**

_"El World Trade Center!" exclamaba Pakistán, dándole ideas a su jefe, un hombre de turbante y barba larga negra._

_"Pero muchas personas morirán, Pakis!"_

_"Ay, Afgan. Es un sacrificio! Los hombres del jefe y mis soldados pelearemos con orgullo! Irak dice que nos ayudará también"_

_"Yo digo que el Pentágono. Ahí está el Ejercito"_

_"El WTC!"_

_"El Pentágono!"_

_"El WTC!"_

_"Que el Pentágono!"_

_"Atacaremos los dos, fin de la discusión" dijo el jefe de ambas_

_En unos días en casa de América, 4 aviones americanos fueron secuestrados, se estrellaron contra el Pentágono y las Torres Gemelas y dejaron miles de muertos._

_"Por tu culpa!" sollozó la afgana. Ella era una talibán. Era una terrorista. Pero no quería que muera gente inocente. Pakis-tan trató de animarla, justificando que su gente había muerto como unos héroes al hacer estrellar esos aviones. Pero Afgan estaba inconsolable._

_"Es victoria! Venga, vamos a celebrar. Ya puedes quitarte el velo"_

_"Está bien, Pakis"dice la afgana mientras se saca lentamente el sucio hiyab_

**Son sinceros con su pareja mientras dura el amor, y les gusta su hogar, pero no son el signo más fiel del zodiaco.**

_"Que hacias con Ludwig, eh?"_

_"Solo me invitó a su casa a comer patatas, afu!"_

_"Te prohibo que hables con el. Me da mala espina"_

_"Es mi amigo y benefactor. Y tu no me mandas, Pakis"_

_"Solo a comer patatas? No me la creo..."_

_"Bueno, comimos patatas y salchichas, llegó Italia, se pelearon, Ludwig se puso dramatico, me besó y...pasó lo que pasó"_

_"Afgan!"_

_"No pienses mal, solo fui su paño de lagrimas. No somos nada, ademas de buenos amigos. Envidia?"_

_"Terminamos! Eres de lo peor! Nunca piensas en mis necesidades!"_

_"Desde cuando tu piensas en las mias? Terminamos? Me da igual, afu!"_**  
><strong>

**Al ser del mismo elemento ígneo, pueden surgir disputas y desacuerdos frecuentes, e incluso llegar a las manos o echa la culpa de algo que no hizo, por el simple hecho de querer salirse con la suya.**

_América avanzaba enojado por las casas de las Naciones Árabes mientras buscaba a los de Al Qaeda. Encontró a Arabia, Pakistán e Irak celebrando el triunfo. Afganistán no estaba con ellos. América no aguantó más y los confrontó. Él era el héroe!_

_"Como se atreven ustedes! Me volaron mis preciosas Torres Gemelas!"_

_"Y lo haríamos de nuevo, tonto americano!" amenazó Irak_

_"Si! Eso Irak! Dale duro a ese yanqui capitalista!" animaba Pakistán_

_"Lo que estás haciendo va en contra a lo que dice tu jefe, Pakis" voltea el americano observando a la desafiante pakistaní "Tu jefe esta de mi lado y vamos a encontrar al tal Bin Laden. No te atacare si me dices donde está"_

_"Mi jefe no es el presidente. Sino los justicieros de Al Qaeda!"_

_América se enfada a rabiar. Justicieros? Por favor! Ellos son los malos! Destrozaron sus torres! Murió mucha gente y todo es su culpa. Apunta una pistola a la cabeza de la pakistaní._

_"_¡Soy el gran Estados Unidos de América, el Héroe! _Solo lo diré una vez….donde está tu jefe Bin Laden?"_

_Pakis-tan traga saliva, asustada_

_"DONDE ESTA?"_

_"Jaja! Creí que solo lo preguntarías una vez"_

_América toca el gatillo y Pakis-tan se asusta de verdad_

_"Está en casa de Afganis-tan!"_

_Alfred solo se marcha, toma unas armas gigantes y va directo a la casa de la afgana. De pronto escucha las explosiones, los gritos yanquis, llantos en árabe y mucho fuego. América está destruyendo la casa de Afgan, buscando a su jefe terrorista._

_La pakistaní se marcha a su casa, sintiéndose culpable. Apuesto a que su amiga afgana no sabe por que de pronto la atacan sin más. Debería disculparse y decir que le dijo que el jefe estaba ahí y por eso la atacan. En eso esta pensando hasta que…_

_"Hola Pakis-tan. Podrías conseguirme un refugio hasta que América se vaya?"_

_"Jefe!"_

_Conque el jefe está ahí mientras América ataca la casa de Afgan!_

**Juntos pueden ser una combinacion dinámica**

_"Afgan, Pakis!" exclamaba Uzbek "Es hora del Ramadan! Vengan acá!" _

_"Ahora no, estamos enterrando idiotas soldados del tonto gringo"_

_"Afu!"_

_"Bueno, no se tarden mucho. Este año el Ramadan estará genial!"  
><em>

**Para seguir adelante esta pareja deberá tratar de ponerse en el lugar del otro, ser más flexibles, disimular su orgullo, participar de las decisiones, escucharse, aceptarse, entenderse y comprometerse. Aunque parezca imposible se puede lograr**

_Afganistán se encontraba vigilando su casa, fusil en mano. Había recibido las últimas noticias de que su jefe había sido asesinado por América. Ahora tenían que encontrar al nuevo líder de Al Qaeda y ella tenía que estar alerta ante cualquier ataque sorpresa. En eso venia la pakistaní en unos de sus vehículos demasiado decorados a toda velocidad._

_"Ahalan (Hola), Pakis!"_

_"Afgan! Puedo refugiarme en tu casa?"_

_"Ahora estamos al revés" rió la afgana "Ahora tú te refugias en mi casa"_

_"Rápido! Solo escóndeme! Min Fadilak! (Por favor)"_

_"De quien te escondes?"_

_"De América. Descubrió que tenía al jefe escondido en mi casa estos años"_

_"Eso te pasa por doble cara. Por tu insensatez el jefe esta muerto!"_

_"No me culpes de la muerte del jefe!"_

_"Sabes que es cierto, afu!" gimoteó Afganistán. Casi se pone a llorar ahí mismo. Ella apreciaba mucho al jefe y ahora gracias a América y Pakistán, el estaba muerto._

_"Yo también extraño al jefe, Afgan. Este nuevo líder me da mala espina. Es muy violento. Nuestro antiguo jefe era radical pero menos violento. Ya me han lanzado más hombres bomba y tomaron mis regiones vitales" suspiró Pakistán. Era su culpa y ella lo sabía. No sabía de quien tomar parte. Había encontrado un poco de razón en cada lado, tanto como en el de América como el de su jefe. Afganistán la observó un rato, suspiró y se puso seria. De nada valía lamentarse._

_"Pakis. Nuestro jefe ya murió y no hay nada que hacer. La Guerra Santa continúa. La continuaremos por el"_

_La pakistaní sonrió_

_"Claro que si, Afgan. Pero ahora déjame refugiarme en tu casa. América me busca para que le dé explicaciones de por qué mantuve al jefe escondido…Es divertido ya que al menos estaremos juntas. Es triste tener que dormir y vivir sola, sabes?"_

_Se oyó un ruido estomacal. Alguien tenía hambre. Y no era la afgana. Había comido unas berenjenas con pan hacia un rato. La pakistaní se avergonzó._

_"Hay algo de comer por aquí? Un poco de tu Qabulipulao, Ashak o Mantu tal vez?"_

_"Afu!" sonrió la afgana_

_"Shokran Gazillan (Muchas gracias), Afgan"_

_Y ambas rieron mientras hablaban y cocinaban juntas. Eran las mejores amigas y sabían que podían ser ellas mismas si se tenían la una a la otra. Además se iban a necesitar más que nunca para lo que se les aproximaba…_

** Los Leo suelen ser posesivos y les encantan las relaciones sexuales. Y si ambos son del mismo signo, mas aun.**

_Los Paises Arabes se encontraban en una conferencia. Como siempre, eran el blanco de insultos y burlas desde el 11-S._

_"Belle dame, quisieras quitarte la tensión de los coches bombas?"_

_"Francia?"_

_"Entonces ven a mi casa a que te enseñe el lenguaje del amour. Y descubriré que cosas hay detras de ese hiyab"_

_"Eh, yo...afu..."_

_"No te acerqus a ella! Wine bastard! Aun eres mia, Afgan, fuiste mi colonia"_

_ La afgana ve discutir a Arthur y Francis y casi instintivamente saca su AKM, pero se contiene_

_"Dejenla en paz, pervertidos!" amenaza Pakistán, espada talibán en mano  
><em>

_"Pakis!"_

_Y la pakistaní se lleva a la afgana de la mano, saliendo de la conferencia_

_"No podemos irnos! Aun no acaba la conferencia"_

_"Por favor! De cualquier forma nunca nos hacen caso, por culpa de Alfred somos unas parias! Además, quiero divertirme un poco" sonrió pícaramente la mayor, quitandole el hiyab a la menor, dejando al descubierto la piel tostada, los relucientes ojos verdes y el cabello corto castaño de la afgana._

_"Que haces?"_

_"A jugar" contesta ella, tratando de meter su mano bajo la tunica rosada de Afgan. Ella comprende y sonrojada, la bota de un manotazo. _

_"No quiero!"_

_Pakis la observa, triste y enfadada. Empieza a hacer pucheros. La afgana queda derrotada al ver esa expresión. Suspira._

_"Bueno...Hagamoslo, pero no aqui. Hay hombres en todos lados. Que te parece si vamos a mi casa a...jugar?"_

_"Gracias, Afgan! Ana Behebak (Te amo)"_

_"Yo tambien te amo, Pakis"_**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**『****º…Fιη…º****』**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Listo! Con los eventos reales que han ocurrido en Al Qaeda y los terroristas árabes, me inspire para hacer el horóscopo de Afgan y Pakis!

El manga Afganis-tan es muy recomendable, pero si no les gustan las lolis, no lo lean

La escena entre Ludwig y Afgan es porque en la vida real, Doitsu siempre ayuda a Afgan, incluso le repara las casas (Es por eso que a veces ponen a Ludwig reparando casas en Hetalia?). Se preguntaran por que puse una escena con Iggy y Francis. Bueno, en Francia se prohíbe que las árabes usen burkas (Apuesto a que Francis pervertido quiere manosear a las arabes) y Afgan fue colonia de Iggy, pero se independizo.

Y para los q ven Hetalia y saben la guerra de opio entre Iggy y Yao…pz q mal! Afgan les gano a ambos! (Afgan-tan es la 1º productora de opio en el mundo XD)

Lo de la Linea Durand es un conflicto territorial entre Afgan y Pakis. Y busquen en Google, Pakis-tan tiene vehiculos demasiado decorados.

**¿Review's?**


End file.
